


Alive and Here

by TaraTyler



Series: Emison [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Alison comes home and it all seems really odd to Emily





	Alive and Here

“What do you mean you don’t believe I’m still alive? I’m standing right in front of you.” Alison asked in stark shock as she stared Emily down. This had not been the welcome she had been expecting when she decided to make herself known to Emily Fields before any of the others. The taller girl had gone white pale in shock and fear.

“Can you blame me?” Emily scoffed and pedaled backward before falling. “Of course I would be skeptical of this. It is so hard to believe. Five minutes ago I was blissfully unaware.” her brow was drawn tightly and she lifted a hand briefly as though to reach out, to touch Alison to see if she were real or not.

“Would you rather we pretend this never happened and just pretend I was dead again?” Alison asked, her feelings a bit wounded at the thought. “I can go now and leave you be again if that’s what you want.. You were the first I wanted to see. You always loved me most and best out of all of our friends. I… I would have you know that you were always my favorite too. Your company was the first I wanted when I came to reclaim my life.”

Emily clambered back up to her feet and dusted off her jeans hurriedly. She seemed more amazed than anything else then and shaky on her feet. Emily hesitantly stepped back into Alison’s space. Her hands trembled visibly, so Alison grabbed them and squeezed, watching Emily’s face closely.

“It’s really me. I’m here now. I’m alive and I’m home and I’m here.” Alison promised and kissed the palm of one of the shaking hands on instinct, not really knowing why. “You don’t have to worry anymore.”

Emily moved suddenly and with a strength neither of them knew she had possessed. She crushed Alison to herself and buried her face in the long blonde hair. Emily cried quietly, allowing the rush of incredible and overwhelming feelings to wash over her. Alison gently ran her fingers up and down Emily’s back so as to calm her as much as she could. She could have sworn she was able to feel Emily’s heart pound all of the ways through Emily’s chest and against Alison’s own.

“I am very, very glad you were able to come back to me alive. However, the issue you will now be facing is making me let you go. I can assure you that the task will not be an easy one.” Emily said softly and quickly found Alison was unable to break her way out of Emily’s grip. It wasn’t a hurtful grasp, but it was certainly a firm one.

“Well, if it will make you feel any better, would you care to accompany me to tell the others?” Allison asked, not fighting her any longer. She had missed Emily’s hugs a lot anyhow.

“Sure thing, I might just need to put on some proper clothes first.” Emily laughed and looked down at herself, dressed only in a small pair of pajama shorts and her sports bra.

“No, no, I rather like this look on you.” Alison admitted, the flats of her fingers lying tightly pressed against Emily’s bare abdomen. She dragged blunt nails along the muscle as Emily pulled only slightly back to watch Alison’s progress and for her to card her own nails through Alison’s hair and against her scalp. Emily went all of the way through Alison’s hair and against her scalp. Emily went all of the ways down to the base of her neck and gently led her to mold their lips together heartbreakingly slowly.


End file.
